


I Don't Know Where You're Going, but Do You Have Room For One More Troubled Soul

by Jamaford



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I wanted to write a little ficlet to tie people over while I work on the GTA Mavinseg one, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamaford/pseuds/Jamaford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe in the end it didn't matter how long it took them to figure it out. All that mattered to the four of them was each other. </p><p> </p><p>Aka the cheesy Mavinseg fluff I wanted to indulge myself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Where You're Going, but Do You Have Room For One More Troubled Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me about any grammar/spelling mistakes!

It started with Michael. 

He hadn't meant to fall in love with three people. Really. When he swore those vows to Lindsay, he meant every word and he still did.

It was the little things really. The way Meg stopped by the office to cheer him on in Let's Plays, and brought him things like Red Bull to keep his energy up. The way Gavin gave him all those little smiles and hugs. Michael was his boi he would proclaim loudly, and Michael would try to ignore the way his pulse raced just a little bit at that. 

And Lindsay. His wife who he had sworn those vows to, who he loved with his everything. The Kazooie to his Banjo so to speak. All of those feelings were still there, but so were new ones, for Gavin and Meg. The four of them had always made a good team after all and-

 

A hand clapped down on his shoulder, forcing Michael out of his confusing jumble of thoughts. Meg Turney smiled down at him, giggling a little bit. Her hand lingered on his shoulder, and Michael had to bite his lip so he didn't mention it. 

"You okay there daydreamer? Or can we head out to the car? Gav and Lindsay are waiting for us," she laughed. 

Michael shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be out in a sec, if you fucks can wait two goddamn minutes."

"Well be quick! Or we'll just leave without you," Meg winked, skipping out the door to the achievement hunter office. 

Michael stood wincing at the cracking of his joints and followed her out, ignoring the thoughts scratching at his brain. 

 

Gavin didn't notice it until several weeks later. 

How Michael flinched whenever Gavin would jump around on him. The way his boi avoided making direct eye contact with Meg, and went out of his way to cancel plans with the four of them together. 

And Gavin, being Gavin, decided to do something about it. 

Unfortunately his tactic of being even more clingy didn't quite work as intended. If anything, it seemed to push Michael further away. And that just wouldn't do, not with all the naughty thoughts he'd been thinking about the offices red headed power couple. Gavin couldn't count the number of times he had woken up from a particularly raunchy dream involving Meg on top of him biting and sucking at his neck while Lindsay occupied his lips. Michaels wet kisses slipping down, further and further until the Brit woke up panting in a cold sweat with a desperate need for a cold shower. 

On second thought, maybe it was a good thing Michael was putting some space between the four of them. 

 

Lindsay knew she was generally a pretty friendly person. She loved people and wore her heart on her sleeve. Everyone at the office received her affection in some way, from friendly noogies to pet names. Recently however, things with the other half of their fantastic foursome (aka her, Michael, Meg, and Gavin) had seemed a little more than platonic. 

Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, but those friendly kisses to Meg's cheeks seemed to last longer and longer and were becoming more affectionate each day. Gavin was always looking out for her in Let's Plays nowadays, whether it be protecting her from crazy GTA Ryan or letting her overtake him in MarioKart (not that she couldn't look after herself, but the effort was sweet). She noticed it with Michael too. The man had always been less subtle and his bright red blush whenever Meg brought him a morning coffee was downright embarrassing. Gavin's attempts at reconnecting with his boi had fallen flat, so Lindsay decided to have a little talk with her husband. 

They were sitting on the couch eating Chinese when Lindsay decided to brig the subject up. Subtly, so Michael didn't close off. 

"So what's up with you and Gavin and Meg?" 

Apparently, Lindsay had never been that great at subtly either.

"Linds what the fuck? There's nothing up with me or Gav or anything," he blustered. 

"Then why won't you let him touch you? Why can't you look Meg in the goddamn eye when she brings you a fucking Red Bull? Babe, you can tell me anything," Lindsay slid closer to him on the couch. "I love you nerd."

Michael leant into her almost instinctively. He cleared his throat and looked her directly in the eyes. 

"Lindsay you are my everything. I meant every word of what I said to you on our wedding day and I always will," he started. 

"But?" She prompted. 

"But....I think I might love some other people too. In a more than a friend way I mean. And it's not like I don't love you I do, and I love them, and everything's just so fucking confusing! How can a person love more than one person? I don't-"

She cut him off, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"I think I might feel the same way babe. About all of it. When we're with Meg and Gav....it's like we're finally complete. I can't explain it but I think they see it too."

"I never said anything about Meg and Gav."

"You didn't have to."

That night was full of soft kisses and gentle "I love you's" whispered in the early hours. That night was a promise, that no matter what happened, they would always be together. 

 

Meg noticed it when Lindsay and Michael came into work that next morning. When Michael jumped on Gavin's back she and Lindsay laughed together at their boys (and just when had they become "their boys" anyways?). She started paying attention to how Lindsay's lips would linger on her cheek with those "friendly" pecks. The smile Michael gave her every time she poked her head into the AH office for one thing or another. How she didn't quite mind the butterflies in her stomach, too caught up in the euphoria of shared touches and secret glances. 

It all came to a head on a typical Friday night, where for some reason Lindsay's head was in Gavin's lap, and Michael was tucked in between her and Gav with an arm around each of them. Meg's head on Michael's shoulder. A cacophony of limbs all tangled up in each other and yet it felt so natural. 

All it took was a round of Double Dash. Her and Lindsay against the boys. All yelling and screaming and when the girls pulled it in at the end she and Lindsay jumped up in excitement, hugging each other tightly. 

They pulled away slowly, and looked each other in the eyes. Time seemed frozen as Lindsay reached out and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Meg's breath caught in her throat and she could feel herself leaning in slowly when Lindsay closed the distance. 

They were hesitant at first, but months of sexual tension and confusion came pouring out and they grew more intense, Meg giving her everything into it. She barely registered Gavin's voice in her ear until he started sucking on her neck causing her to gasp. Lindsay took the opening and their kiss deepened until Michael came around to steal away his wife, grabbing Lindsay's lips with his own. Gavin gave Meg a soft peck before sidling over to the Jones'. 

The four broke apart and exchanged unspoken looks. This, whatever this was, had been building for a very long time. And they all agreed to let it happen. 

 

Maybe in the end it didn't matter how long it took them to figure it out. All that mattered to the four of them was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to tie people over until I can get back into the groove of my GTA one. I've been crazy busy this week, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter out on Monday so we'll so where that goes. 
> 
> The title is a Fall Out Boy lyric whoops. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed? Leave a kudos and a comment, I love hearing any feedback to help me improve.


End file.
